Stay Close
by Decepticon Skywhip
Summary: Skywhip, before she was recruited my the 'Cons and fell for Soundwave, had a dark past; something that would make the tolerant cringe. It gave her nightmares for mega-cycles to come, but will she ever be able to tell her beloved mech and not lose him?
1. In His Arms

**Stay Close...**

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR THE SONG! I DO OWN SKYWHIP, THOUGH. YOU CANNOT USE MY OCC WITHOUT PERMISSION.**

**Unless you are FireRose. I know her enough. XD**  
**This also takes place during a RP I did, so this is somewhat of a spoiler for those I RP with**

* * *

_I want to know you but_  
_There's so much at stake…_

Skywhip's POV  
I lay wrapped in Soundwave's arms. He let out a gently beep, and a snuggled closer, closing my optics. All that mech had ever done was loved me from the start. Now, we were in Diego Garcia, and after two million mega-cycles of my thought dead, he still loved me. I'd give up my entire world just to stay in his arms. His face was gone, replaced with a crud screen, but I didn't care. Slowly, I slipped into recharge.

But I had no idea that I was about to send my world to the pit.


	2. Not who you wanna be

**Once again, I don't own Transformers or the Song**

**Skywhip, Junebug, and Hellhead are my temp OCCS **

**Please R&R. Tell me if you cried **

**I sure did…**

* * *

_Can't face the memories,_

_They bend me till I break…_

Skywhip's POV

I opened my optics and audio processors to hear a banging on my door, and saw I was back in Kaon, in a dark room. I grumbled, sitting up form the stone berth, and yelled.

"What do you want?"

"Hellhead is going to beat the slag outta you of you don't get up. It's almost time." said the familial voice of one of my closet friend, Junebug. I opened the door, looking at her. She had an iridescent green to her, and her optics where so dark blue there were almost black, and her eye showed pain. All of our eyes showed pain.

I nodded, mumbling, and stormed down to the energon line in the main room, getting in line. When it was my turn, Hellhead pulled the cup away from me.

"What have you got?" he asked, and I groaned, pulling out what I had earned, and received back a half-cup.

"What, are you insane? What I brother you deserves three time his amount!" I snarled, and next thing I knew, I was on the ground, my face burning from where he had back-handed me, and the energon spilled everywhere.

"Now, you got nothing," hissed Hellhard, and I bit back a sob and curse, "You're much better then that, Skywhip, and you know it. Stop holding back."

I felt a small tear run down my face as Hellhard yelled at me, "Now, go clear yourself off and get to work!" I quickly rose, and rushed slightly to where I knew I could get this stuff off me. I got to the small sink-tub, and turned on the dirty water, rinsing the stuff off me, and I began to cry.

"Primus, please, just get me outta here," I sobbed. I heard the door open behind me, and looked to see Junebug standing there, with a quarter cup of energon in her hand. She smiled softly, and held out the cup. I gasped.

"No, June, I couldn…"

"Yes, you haven't had a descent amount in days. Drink it."

"But neither have you…"

There was silence, and she pushed the cup closer. I sighed, and gulped it down. It was barely anything. "Thanks," I whispered and the two of us got in line to go outside.

"Remember, my beauties, I'll have the dogs all over you if you don't return in three cycles or send me notice of your new 'employer'," said Hellhead with a evil laugh, and we slowly exited the building.

Kaon was a freakin' mess, but it never affected us. I slowly spilt up with Junebug, and walked down the streets myself. After a few hours of wandering, trying to catch mech attention, and dodging shots and pieces of rubbles, I sat down against a wall, feeling tired. My optics closed, and I heard a scratchy voice.

_Hiding from the past,_

_but it's eating me inside…_

"What are you doing?" said the voice, and my optics shot open to a sliver-black-red mech standing over me. I could tell right away he was a seeker due to his high-held wings, and a Decepticon. I, being forced the stay neutral, coveted the mark.

"Trying to get business," I said with a smirk, and the con winked back a bit.

"Need help?"

"It would be appreciated," I said, but inside, I was screaming _GET THE FRAG AWAY FROM OR KILL ME! PLEASE! MY LIFE IS HELL!_

The con reached down and helped me up, and I walked with him.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Archer," I said, using my cover-name. I never gave out my real name.

"I've heard of you. One of my soldiers really…enjoys you," he said with a hiss, stroking my side slightly.

"Really?"

"Very."

The con opened a door to a small hut-house, and I stepped inside and he followed me. As son as the door was shut, he jumped on me, growling and going for my spark-chamber.

"A little hasty, isn't he?" I said with a cracked voice. This was my life, a fraggin' spark slave. Part of me enjoyed this, but the other half screamed to be free. The mech got my chamber open, and hissed in pure joy and lust.

"Your turn," he hissed. I, with a smirk; which I wish could have been a snarl; reached and tried to get his chamber open. It only took me moments. I was a pro. The bot laughed a horrid laugh, and I tried to mimic it, wishing I could cry.

Soon, it was all over, and I lie there, venting along with the mech.

"What did you...say your name was?" I asked, and the mech smirked.

"Starscream…Air Commander of the Decepticons."

* * *

**YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMING! Sorry for spelling mistakes **


	3. I don't deserve You

**So, did you like that last chapter? Sure to the pit you'll like this one. **

**I don't not own Transformers or the song**

**I do own Skywhip**

**Firerose prime own FireRose**

* * *

_Cant' block it out when,_

_It's coming from inside…_

Soundwave's POV

I awoke from recharge to feel my femme shifting uncomfortably in my arms. Skywhip's eyes were closed, so I knew she was having some sort of dream. Her face became twisted in pain, and I sat up off the metal berth, looking at her.

_Skywhip? _I asked her through my telepathic-touch. Ever since I had be faceplate and voice box removed, I lacked vocal speech. But mental still stayed. She moaned in pain, and I shook her gently. _Babe, you're dreaming, wake up._

Suddenly, she screeched, and her optics shot open as she leapt forward onto me, blades drawn. We crashed into the ground, and I saw fury in her eyes, and she realized who it was.

"Oh Primus! Soundwave, I'm so sorry," she said, dropping her weapons and pushing herself off the ground and away from me. I slowly sat up, and heard a pound at our door.

"You okay in there? We heard a scream-and-bang" called FireRose, sounding worried. Skywhip was venting heavily, optics closed in pain. She opened them.

"I need a moment,"she said, and I slowly rose, and went to the door, opening it and sliding out. FireRose and Ratchet stood there, and I guess they had been talking or something.

_Every turns leads me to a new dead end_

_Lost again…_

"Everything alright?" asked Ratchet, and I slowly slide one of my cable-claws forward. They both touched it so I could speak with them.

_Skywhip's nightmares have been getting worse. She still refuses to tell me about them._

"Why don't you just tap into her mind? You're highly capable of that," said Ratchet, and FireRose and I both glared at him.

"For one, that would be invading privacy," she said.

_And two, I can't get into that part of her mind. It's as if she's created a wall around it. _

"Wait, you've been in her mind?" asked FireRose, looking a bit shocked

_It was with permission. _I turned as Skywhip stepped out of our dorm. One of my cables automatic reached out and touched her arm, _You okay?_

"I'm fine," she said, smiling weakly. My cable wrap around her arm gently, pulling her close to me.

"Did any of you get hurt? The scream set a lot of us off, and that bang was pretty loud," said Ratchet, and Skywhip shook her head.

"Well, besides my sanity being questionable, I'm fine," she said with a small smile, and I silently laughed, "Sonic, can I talk to you?"

I stopped, and looked at her, nodding slowly. She gave me a slight tug towards our dorm, and then let go, "See you all in during morning shift," she said, since it was only like, midnight human time.

They said goodbye and walked away, then I followed Skywhip into our dorm. When I got in, she was crying. I rushed to her side, putting my arms around her quickly, sending love and comfort over the bond. But I realized; she had it _shut_. I looked at Skywhip in shock and pain of seeing a mate suffer, still holding her shaking frame.

_I'm screaming your name!_

_Sky…_I said quietly, and she leaned again me, energon running down her face slightly.

"I'm sorry, but I don't deserve you," she said with a raspy voice, and I looked at her.

_Don't say that. If it's anyone who doesn't deserve anyone, then it would be me not deserving you._

She slightly laughed, wiping her face, "I have a lot of explaining to do…"

_Is that why the bond is shut?_

Skywhip looked at me in shock. She must have not had realized she shut it, she kinda nodded her helm, and I felt the bond gently open.

**I'm sorry, **she said over bond

**Don't be,**I replied, a slowly began to send love and comfort over the bond. She sighed, then shuttered, and I felt it close again

"I can't hold it open!" she cried, and I just held her tight.

_Sky, even if you can't open the bond, I not letting you go._

"Soundwave, I…" she said, a bit of regret in her voice_, _"I need to tell you the truth."


	4. Surprise, surprise

**Well, due to my extreme addition, I am going to get as much done as possible.**

**I don't own Transformers**

**I do own Skywhip and Scrappy**

* * *

_Come close, come close…_

Skywhip POV Flashback

After confirming it with Hellhead, I stayed with Starscream for a few days, receiving all the energon and pay I needed. It wasn't until a few days later after one of our…sessions; that I noticed something was wrong.

I woke up, leaning forward slowly so I won't awake the mech, and rubbed my chest. _Why was it so tight?_ I rubbed it again, and got off the berth, the mech awoke a few minutes later.

"You're up early," he said, and I smirked, but inside I was grimacing.

"Yeah, I wanted to go on a quick walk, no side jobs, if that's fine with you," I said, and he nodded. I hopped out of the hut, jogging slightly. I wasn't just going for any old jog. I was going to see an old friend and dear medic, Scrappy.

After walking for about an hour, I came to where he worked. I knocked first, and then stepped in when I heard him say "Come in!"

Scrappy looked at me, and smiled. The mech was a plain back mech, nothing too special about him. He was a neutral too, and he knew my position. He had offered many times to get me out with the Autobots, but I turned him down. I had my reasons.

"Hey Skywhip. How's it going?"

"Fine, I guess. I have this weird feeling in my chest. Cab you check it out? I don't know if it's a virus…"

"Sure," he said, and scanned my body up and down with the lazer-scanner. His face went into shock-lock when it rolled over my chest.

"What?"

Silence.

"Scrappy?...HELLO?"

The mech snapped out of his shock-gaze, and a sad look was in his eyes.

"Skywhip, you're…you're…"

"Spit it out!" I hissed. I hated when stuff like this happened

"You're carrying."

My jaw dropped, and neither of us spoke. Then, I panicked.

"No, this is bad, this is very bad. Hellhead will kill me and the mech I'm with… Great Primus why? Why?"

"Skywhip, you knew it was bound to happen…" started Scrappy, and I screeched at him .

"I know! I know! I just thought...I thought…" I trailed off.

"You thought you were sterile after what _he_ did to you," he said, and I looked at him, glaring.

"How do you know?"

"Word gets around, Skywhip. Is that the reason you won't go with Autobots?"

There was a long silence, and I vented.

"Purge it," I said, grinding my teeth. Scrappy looked at me as if I had asked him to cut my life-source off.

"W…what?"

"Just do it! Before I change my mind," I said with sadness hinted in my voice. Scrappy nodded, and lead me the small operation room. I lay back on the berth, and he looked at me.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, and I nodded, feeling a tear run down my face.

"Y…yes," I said shakily, and he nodded, and then grabbed a small sphere-like metal device.

_And call my name!_

Scrappy heisted, and then held the device a few inches away from my chest-plate, and pressed a button. I grinded my teeth in pain as a blue cable of light slither down out of the machine and slide into my spark chamber. I felt pain come from a bond I didn't know I had, and I closed my eyes tight as the pain increased.

Suddenly, I felt as if a part of my spark had been torn out. I screamed in an unfathomable pain, hearing in my head a scream that echoed mine. My HUB flashed a warning, but before I could read it, my body forced itself into a locked-down recharge.

* * *

**Sad, sad, sad… How do you think Soundwave will react? **

**Please R&R!**


	5. The Truth Hurts

**I do not own Transformers or the song.**

**I do own Skywhip**

**FireRose Prime owns Firerose and Velocity**

* * *

_How can you turn you back on me?_

Soundwave's POV

I listened to her tell me everything, and I just sat there; sadness, hurt, and anger inside of me.

_Why didn't you tell me all this earlier?_

"I didn't want to lose you?" she wailed slightly, and I pulled my arms away from her.

_Skywhip, it would have been best if I had known before-hand._

"Oh, so what, you're telling me you don't want me anymore?_"_

_No, I'm not. I'm just…disappointed. You said you'd never hide things from me._

"Soundwave, there was a lot I never told you. I was scared what you would think. My trine has been dead since I first became a slave, so I had no one else" she said, her voice cracking.

_Skywhip, I…_I stopped, and vented. I was mad, but pitying her. _This is why you get to know a person before you bond._

_When you know my pain?_

Skywhip froze, shock on her face, and then she became angry, leaping off the berth to glare at me.

"Are you saying you regret bonding with me, kissing me, and even _meeting me?_" she hissed, and I stood up, making her have to take a step back so her neck was craned upwards.

_No, I'm not, _I said with a growl in my tone, _What I'm saying is it can cause much hurt later on when you're not truthful, know that your sparkmate has sparked with many other mechs._

"I WAS FORCED, YOU MOTHER FRAGGER!" she screeched, and this time I stepped back. Never, ever, had I had her screech like this before.

_Skywhip, I…_

"I know exactly where you were going! What you're not realizing is that I was forced to do all that! Hellhead was a merciless fragger after the pit-damned autobot handed me over to him! I watched other femmes die at his hand!"

_Skywhip, Hellhead had no control over you after he was killed. Hat doesn't make an excuse for not telling me._

"I wanted to get it behind me! Start new!"

_You wanted to shut out your conscience, and you know it._

_Stay close, stay close…_

_SMACK! _Skywhip took her hand and slapped me across the face, twisting my helm and neck to the right. My right side of my helm burned like fire. My helm turned back towards her so I could look at her anger face and raised hand; and since my anger had just reached it tip and I didn't want to hurt her; I left the room.

Firerose was in the hall with her daughter, Velocity. She looked worried.

"Are you guys alright?" she asked, but I ignored her, storming outside, transforming into my alt mode, and zooming off to cool down and think.

Skywhip's POV

I vented as Soundwave stormed out, then my frame shook, and she collapsed on the berth, trying to hold back tears. A knock came, and I said with a raspy voice "Come in."

_Light up the night!_

Firerose and her daughter stepped in, and Firerose, once she saw my state, sent Velocity away to find her mech creator.

"Are you aright?" she asked.

"No…" I said, and Firerose put a hand on my shoulder.

"What happened?"

"I told him abut my past as…a spark slave," her optics widened, but she didn't say anything, "And he didn't take it well. Now, he's mad at me, pretty much saying he regrets bonding with me, and now my life is pretty much over."

"Oh Skywhip…" said Firerose, gently putting an arm around me.

"Now, I don't know how to tell him I'm sorry and…"

"And?"

"I'm carrying again…" my voice trailed off, and I put my hand on my chest-plate.

_Save me from the part of me that begging to die!_

* * *

**Well, of course, I love cliffies, so I had to end it like this. **

**Please R&R.**

**Firerose, if you're reading this, need me to change anything n how your OCC acted? **


	6. Regrets

**I do not own Transformers or the song**

**The song is called "Stay Close" by Fireflight, BTW**

**I do own Scrappy, Junebug, Skywhip, and Hellhead**

* * *

Skywhip's POV Flashback

_Precious denial,_

_A stone to break my back_

I awoke; my spark chamber and chest plate all sore. Grunted, I leaned up, and looked outside to see it was dark out. I cursed, jumping up and bolting for the door. As I stepped into the next room, I collided with someone stepping through. I hissed, and saw it was…

"Starscream? Defrag are you doing here?" I asked, and he looked at me, his optics narrowing.

"Trying to find you, with the help of your friend Junebug and Scrappy, I found you," he said

"Why would you be bothered to even come looking for me?" I hissed, "I'm a paid fancy."

That must have stung Starscream because he winced slightly, and then growled, "Why were you here?"

"I didn't feel well," I said, walking towards the door, waving a farewell to a regretful-looking Scrappy.

_The chain I carry won't cut me any slack…_

"Are you sure? Nothing more?" asked Starscream when they got outside, and I glared at him.

"Yes…" I hissed, but my voice wavered half-way through. I cursed silently. There was silence, and then he got a crossed look on his face.

"You didn't have to do it," he said, and I snapped.

"You are not my mech!" I growled, and stormed off

"Where are you going?"

"Back to where I should be, Hell!" I yelled, not turning to look at him so he couldn't see my tears. Little did I know he was also sad and broken, but that sadness would turn to hate one day.

_Imprisoned by fear with no room in my heart…_

Hellhead was a bit surprised to see me back, but was glad only to see the paid I had. I was told I would receive full rations of energon for the next three days, and was sent to my room. When I got there, I cried my optics dry, leaning against the wall, curled in a ball.

A knock came to my ears, and I looked up, "Who is it?"

"Junebug," Came a familiar voice.

"Come in," I said with a slight sob, and she did, quickly slithering to my side.

"Are you alright? Did another mech beat you?"

"No, no, much worse…" I said, and she looked at me, "I became with sparkling, and I had it…removed…"

Junebug looked at me with horror, "Did the mech make you?"

"No, he wanted me to keep it, but I didn't…I didn't…" I sobbed again, and she sat down next to me, and we both sat there for hours.

_My only hope, can you heal these scars…_

* * *

**Please R&R!**


	7. Forgive me

**Again, I don't own TF or the song**

**I do own Skywhip**

**Special thanks to FireRose for letting me use her OCC Firerose **

**Read her stuff!**

* * *

Soundwave's POV

_Every turn leads me to a new dead end_

I landed at base, back from patrol. It had been four earth-days since I had spoken to Skywhip. I could _feel _our bond slowly being sliced, like a knife boring into my heart. It hurt, but I needed to feel it. Or so I thought…

I walked into the Rec room, making eye contact with Skywhip for a moment before I looked away, anger and pain hitting my like a strike from Megatron. I felt her prod me from over-bond, but I ignored her, grabbing a cup of energon and sitting down at a table. Moments later, Firerose sat down from across from me.

"Hi," she said, and I slide out one of my cable as let it set on the table so I could speak. She touched it.

_Good morning, Firerose. How is everything?_

"Good, thank you. You sound very formal this morning. Have you and Skywhip…talked, yet?"

I looked at her, and pulled my cable off the table, away from her. She narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Guess not. Soundwave, you can't do this to the both of you. Breaking bond is worse then a mate dying."

I looked at her, and she looked back, and sighed, sipping her enegeron. I looked away, and somehow I had managed to look straight over to Skywhip. She was sitting by herself at a table, and it hurt looking at her. She suddenly looked up, and saw me staring at her.

_Lost again, I'm screaming your name!_

My chest became tight in anger, betrayal, and hurt; and I looked away from her back and Firerose.

_It would probably be best for both of us. _I said, and Firerose gave me a look.

"You know that's a lie. Neither of you will be able to find another like each other."

_I'm even amazed I found interest in her._

"Soundwave," said Firerose, and I heard unhappiness in her tone, "Does it matter a person past if you love them? Look at me, I was a Decepticon; no offence; and I'm the mate of Otimus Prime with a sparkling..."

As soon as she said "sparkling" I put my elbows on the table, and my head in my hands, and let out a deep quite beep of pain, remembering Skywhip's sparkling; _my _sparkling; which had only been born a mega-cycle ago, then killed at the hand of Megatron. Skywhip had almost killed herself, and now I knew why. Because she had killed one of her own…

_Stay close, stay close, and call my name…_

"Oh Soundwave, I'm sorry," said Firerose, reaching over the table to touch my shoulder; realizing she had struck a sensitive memory wire. I continued the let out a low beep noise, my frame shaking a bit,

""Wave, I hate to say this, but how do you think Skywhip feel right now? Like you are, I bet, only worse, and she has no one to comfort her. She needs you more than ever right now."

_How do you know? _I groaned; leaning up, half glad I no longer had a face, half hating it.

"Trust me," she said, and we looked at each other for a moment before looking over at Skywhip. She had her head in her hands so no one could see her face, and I could tell she was upset.

_Alright, I will…_

_How can you turn your back on me?_

_When you know my past!_

I stood up, and walked over to the table Skywhip was at, and sat down across from her. Her helm shot up when she heard me, and we made eye-face-plate contact. Her optics were filled with pain, and slightly dimmed, so I knew she was tired.

"Hi," she said slightly, biting her bottom lip, and looking away. She must have been still brooding too…

My cable slid across the table, touching her arm; and suddenly, my mind-reading kicked in. Why it decided to now, I had not a clue. A thousand words flashed by, but a few stuck out. There were: Soundwave, sparkling, lose, bond, die, how?

Skywhip reeled back, and looked at me in shock, grinding her teeth, "Do not. Do that."

_I'm…sorry, _I said in shock, then repeated what I said, _I'm sorry._

"What? Why?" she asked, and I vented.

_I'm sorry about the way I reacted earlier. I shouldn't have, but I did. A bots past should not affect how a bot feel for someone else. _

_Stay close, stay close, and light up the night!_

She looked at me for a long time, and I saw a smile crawl across her face slowly. I felt warmth in my body, as she reached across the table and grabbed my hand.

"I'm sorry too, for not telling you the truth earlier. I know I should have, but…"

_You were afraid of losing me, I know. Have I ever let you down?_

"Hmm, let me think about that…" she said, a twinkle in her eye. I laughed inwardly, pulling her hand up and making her come around the table and sit next to me, pulling her close.

With a type of passion only bonded could do, I opened the bond and began to send emotions over the line, she smiled, and did something I had never experienced before. She sent all the same feelings back. It was a unique thing, felling this type of love; and I made an electronic purr.

_Save me from the part of me that's begging to die! _

"I…have one more thing to tell you, Sonic," she said, and I looked at her, feeling worry crawl over me. She quickly sent reassurance over the bond, banishing all fear.

_And what's that, Sky?_

She looked at me, pain and delight in her eyes, "We're going to be creators again."

It took me a moment, and then I realized what she meant as she took her and my hand and placed it on her chest over her spark chamber. That's when I felt _two _spark-beats.

_When did you spark? _I asked in surprise and delight.

"Two weeks ago, so I'm about half-way through already," she said softly, pressing her helm against mine.

_Why didn't you tell me?_

"Oh, don't you start that again," she said with a whine, but her optics betrayed her joking look. I sent happiness and love over bond, and the two of us stayed there, mending what was broken.

* * *

**Well, of course, this might be what you call a happy ending, but this book isn't done…yet**…

**Please R&R**


	8. Free

**I do not own Transformers, if I did, A LOT of things would be different **

**I do own Junebug, Skywhip, and Hellhead**

* * *

Skywhip's POV Flashback

It had been about a week since I had given up the sparkling, and I hadn't left Hellhead's building. At first, he yelled at me and hit me, but I still refused to leave, to exit my room, to do anything basically. My spark hurt with a burden I knew I would carry to my death.

Most of the femmes where getting back from "work", and I was watching them out a small window, when I saw two shadows walking towards the building. I squinted in the early light of the morning, and saw ne was bigger than the other. My spark skipped a beat. They were mechs.

Quickly, I got away from the window, finally exiting my room quietly, and stood in the hallway. Junebug bolted up after a click or so, eyes wide.

"Two mech demanded access in here, and they're talking with Hellhead. They don't sound happy, either!"

"What, did someone steal again?" I asked, my body somewhat shaking.

"I'm not sure, but before he came in, one of them asked for you, Archer."

"Which one?"

"A mech called Starscream, I think."

I looked in horror at her, then followed her back down the hall, and turned the corner. In the main room most of us slaves stood, looking in wonder at the three mechs in the middle of the room, arguing. I listened intently.

"…can't do this! You have no right to even be in her."

"You have no right to even _hold _the femme hostage here," said a deep gruff voice that sent shivers of fear and excitement down my back, "That law was established as soon as neutrals where made outlaws."

"We are not neutral, we go to whichever side pays the most," hissed Hellhead, and my eyes widen, when suddenly the bigger of the three lifted him in the air by his throat.

"Only to show how traitorous you make rank-worthy cybertronains," the mech turned, still holding Hellhead, and I saw who it was.

"Megatron," I whispered.

Megatron's POV in Skywhip's Flashback

I looked across the about thirty femmes in the room. All looked very scared, but at the same time watched in wonder.

"As of this day," I growled deeply, throwing the mech in my hand to the ground and some of the femmes backed up, "You are freed of this place. You will have one week to either join us or get out of the city. At the end of this week, any 'neutral' found of you will be killed, or worse…"

"You cannot do that, you son of a glitch!" growled the mech on the ground, and I placed my foot in his chest, beginning to crush it.

"Then you have no idea who I am, fool," I said, pulled out my sword, and drove it through his chest with a great fury. He let out a scream, making all the femmes disappear into the darkness of the building in a spark-beat. I watched his optics blink out, and retraced my sword. My second in command stood silent, for once, but I could tell he must have been pleased.

I looked around, and saw pairs of optics glowing out of the darkness, staring at me. Suddenly, one of the femmes stepped out, and my expression changed to pure shock.

_No, that's impossible,_ I thought, eyes narrowing and the black and silver femme with devilish pixie wings. She had a look of authority mingled with fear on her young face as she looked back at the shadows, and more femmes stepped out. _Who are you?_

"We thank you, Lord Megatron, for freeing us of Hellhead," she said, and the voice sounded _almost_ like he thought, "It's about time some threw _him _to the ground."

Some of the femme laughed, and more began to step out of the shadows, and I narrowed my eyes at her, guess this familiar looking femme must have been some type of leader to them.

"Pest like this are what cause problems in the war, and they must be exterminated. Designation?"

"Archer, also known as Skywhip," she said, and my optics widened a bit.

_What is my daughter doing here? _I thought, and let out an internal growl. I had not seen her since her danni _took _her from me. Obviously, Skywhip had no recollection of me, which would make thinks a bit easier to see what damage had been caused.

"If you would allow, Lord, I wish to join you ranks. Autobots are the one who put me here," she let out a growl at the name of the opposing group, and I nodded, glad she at least shared the same hate.

"You all are accepted if you wish to join, and know how to fight," I said.

Skywhip's POV

I looked at Megatron, and noticed when I said my name, both his and Starscream's eyes widened slightly. I couldn't understand why, but maybe my name had crawled to there ears someway or another. I regretted telling them now.

But something about Lord Megatron made me feel weird, as if I _knew him_. This would be my first face-to-face encounter, but something deep inside told me I knew exactly who he was. It was the feeling of safety, and fear. I smiled slightly as he accepted me in the ranks.

"I'm sure my skills will please you, as I have taught some of the others here to fight as well," I said, and Megatron smirked.

"I'm sure they will, "he said, and that was probably the first and only time he would ever be nice. I had no idea…

* * *

**So, those who DIDN'T know about Skywhip; ha, now you do. **

**Please R&R!**


	9. Sparkling

**Last chapter! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Transformers**

**I do own Skywhip**

* * *

Soundwave's POV

I stood outside of Ratchet med-bay, waiting impatiently for him to give me the OK to go in. Skywhip was in there, and the pain coming over-bond was a bit unbearable for me. Last time I had been with her when she brought our first sparkling to this world, but this time Ratchet had demanded to get out almost to the point where he said he'd have Ironhide drag me out. I had unwilling obeyed him, and now I leaned against the wall outside, trying to comfort my mate via-bond.

Finnaly, after what seemed like forever, Skywhip sent a wave of tiredness mingled with happiness over bond, and I sent back comfort and wonder. Ratchet opened the med-bay door, smiling at me.

"NOW you can come in. Next time, though, I won't hold back on throwing a wrench at you," he said, and a snapped my cable in annoyance and humor, ducking the hand that swung at me as I stepped into the room

Skywhip sat on the berth, eye dimmed slightly as she looked down at a small sparkling. When I got closer, I saw it was pure white, and was femme. Skywhip smiled at me as I gently sat by her, nuzzling her neck and faceplate.

_And who might this be? _I asked, and she looked back down at the femme.

"Well, I had a name in mind, but I'm not sure if you'd agree," she said, and I wrapped my arm around her, pulling her and the sparkling close.

_Try me._

"Alright, I was thinking Anima."

_An Italian word?_

"Yes," she said, and gently handed me the sparking. Her eyes opened, and I saw beautiful dark blue optics staring back at me. She tipped her head in wonder, and let out a chirp. I was smiling on the inside.

_I think it prefect,_ I said, and felt a bond between me and Anima beginning to spark to life. Anima chirped again, and smiled, _Anima._

* * *

**Of course, I own Anima too :D**

**Didn't want to spoil her name up there at the beginning. **

**Please R&R, and thank you for reading! **


	10. BONUS: A Decision

**Well, since I COULD NOT help myself, I decided to add a BONUS chapter, one that will make your hairs stand on edge, I hope. Please enjoy!**

**I don't own transformers, I do own Scrappy and Skywhip**

* * *

Scrappy's POV Flashback

_I couldn't let her do it. No, I had seen her in enough pain. But she made me purge the child, and I was heartbroken to do it. Little did she know I had would not let this happen, not in a lifetime. _

As soon as Skyhwip had passed out, and took the tool which held the small struggling-to-stay-alive spark in it, and rushed to the lab. I could feel the spark-heart beat getting slower, and I grasped the tool.

"Just hang on a little longer, bud," I said, and almost felt the spark beat a tiny bit faster.

As fast as I could, I turned on a machine that I had barely used before. It whirred and clicked, and I cursed at it, pounded at the keyboard to make it go faster. Soon, I watched what was like an artificial spark form. I took the tool holding the tiny sparkling and held it out it near the artificial spark, pressing the other button.

A ray of green light shot out of it, grabbing onto the artificial spark, and I saw a tiny white light travel along it, and then attach onto the spark. Soon, the tiny white light began to beat faster, turning brighter than the artificial light, and I smiled.

I had saved the sparkling. Now, all I need to do was find the mech creator…

* * *

**Another book?**

**I THINK SO. **

**BUT, not till after I finish my other one. Please R&R!**


End file.
